Sherman Watches Frozen
by FanOfAnimation1994
Summary: During a sleepover one weekend, Penny shows Sherman her favorite movie; Frozen. Tagged as a Mr. Peabody & Sherman and Frozen crossover one-shot in order to gain a wider audience. Some ShermanxPenny fluff. From the writer of MPaS stories "You Saved My Life" and "The Six of Us". I highly encourage you read "Story 7: Going to the Movies" of "The Six of Us" for some continuity.


**Sherman Watches _Frozen_**

**NOTE: This is a follow up to "Story 7: Going to the Movies" of my MPaS one-shot series "The Six of Us", where Penny says she saw _Frozen _and wants to show Sherman the film. I would like to thank user HAFanForever (who requested "Going to the Movies") and her magnificent _Frozen _stories for suddenly inspiring me to go forth with this follow up. Enjoy!**

One weekend Paul and Patty Peterson allowed their daughter Penny to invite Sherman over for a sleepover, just the two of them at Peterson Manor. They spent the Saturday evening playing outside, competing in board games, listening to their favorite music, and enjoyed a delicious meal cooked by Patty (though Sherman, Penny, and even Paul agreed behind Patty's back that Mr. Peabody is a superior cook). Before Sherman and Penny knew it, it was 10 o'clock at night. Patty knocked on Penny's room door.

"Hey kids, it's getting late." Patty said, "Time for night-night!"

"Mom..." Penny groaned, clearly embarrassed that Patty called bedtime 'night-night" in front of Sherman. Sherman snickered behind Penny, who elbowed him in his ribs. With that, Sherman and Penny changed into their sleepwear. Penny wore a light pink T shirt with hot pink pajama pants, while Sherman threw on his light blue footed onsie

"What's that your wearing, Sherman?" Penny took notice of Sherman's pajamas and giggled.

"You're not getting under my skin, Penny." Sherman wore his onsie with pride, "It's comfortable and I love it."

"Okay then, sorry." Penny chuckled. Patty suddenly entered Penny's room, ready to tuck her daughter into bed, until...

"Oh my goodness, Sherman!" Patty exclaimed, "Those pajamas are absolutely adorable!" Penny could not believe what she heard.

"Thanks Mrs. Peterson." Sherman smiled, "Mr. Peabody knitted it himself."

"Well that's awfully kind of him." Patty smiled back, "Alright, are you two ready for night-night?"

"MOM!" Penny growled, "And not really..."

"What do you mean 'not really'?" Patty asked. It may be 10 o'clock, but Sherman and Penny are wide awake like owls. The only solution at this time of night to possibly tire themselves is watch a movie.

"I mean we're wide awake, mom." Penny explained, "Can we please stay up for a little longer and watch a movie downstairs?"

"Yeah, please Mrs. Peterson?" Sherman sided with his best friend and crush.

"I don't know." Patty felt concerned, "Kids your age shouldn't be up so late. It's not good for you."

"Please?!" Sherman and Penny begged, their eyes glistening like sad puppies.

"Just for tonight?" Penny cooed. Patty could not resist their double-charm maneuver.

"Oh, alright." Patty rolled her eyes, "It's the weekend after all. Just one movie, then it's 'night-night' straight after, do you understand?" Patty said.

"Thanks, mom!" Penny quickly hugged her mother.

"Your welcome, sweetie." Patty replied, "Try not to make too much noise because Paul and I are gonna turn in."

"Sure thing, mom!" Penny chimed, "Come on, Sherman!" Penny grabbed Sherman's hand and dragged him downstairs to the living room.

* * *

Sherman and Penny stood before a gigantic flatscreen television with a Blu-ray player and a shelf-rack stacked with movies beside it.

"Thanks for backing me up." Penny nudged Sherman.

"No problem, I'm far from being tired." Sherman said, "What movie should we watch. There's so many to choose from." Penny tapped her chin, thinking of the ideal film to kill time watching. "Wow, you have every Disney movie?" Sherman gazed at the collection of Disney Blu-rays from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves _to _Wreck-It Ralph_.

_"DISNEY!" _It suddenly hit Penny, "Stay here, Sherman. I'll be right back!" Penny scurried back upstairs to her room. Sherman only shrugged and proceeded to study the DreamWorks Animation collection from _Antz _to _Turbo_. Seconds later, Penny returned with a Blu-ray in her grasp. "I know the perfect movie we should watch!" Penny flashed the blue case in Sherman's face. It is _Frozen_. "You haven't seen it yet, have you?"

"Not yet!" Sherman cracked his usual goofy smile, "Let's pop it in." Penny was more than happy to insert the Blu-ray disc into its respective player. "By the way, why was _Frozen _up in your room?"

"Because it's my favorite movie ever." Penny explained, "I like to keep it safe."

"Fair enough." Sherman said, "I heard _Frozen _was really successful. Mr. Peabody said it won two Academy Awards and made over a billion dollars around the world."

"It's amazing, Sherman." Penny pressed play on the remote controller, "I know you'll love it. I could watch this movie over and over again." With that, Sherman and Penny watched Disney's critically-acclaimed 53rd animated feature. Immediately, Sherman was dazzled. He found the opening "Frozen Heart" musical number mysteriously catchy, the "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" song very emotional (especially with the tragic deaths of the king and queen at sea), and the "For the First Time in Forever" sequence peppy to the brink.

"That Hans guy seems nice." Sherman commented just after Princess Anna met the handsome Prince on the docks of Arendelle.

"Yeah..." Penny replied sheepishly, _"You won't be thinking that for long, Sherman..." _She thought. After experiencing the "Love is An Open Door" number, the discovery of Elsa's powers, and her escape into the mountains, Sherman and Penny watched the infamous "Let It Go" sequence. Sherman was in pure awe of Idina Menzel's singing voice and the visual of Elsa's building her palace using her ice magic.

_Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

Elsa smirked and slammed the doors of her palace shut and the film changed to Anna searching for her in the snow. Penny looked at Sherman, who shed a tear from the beauty of that scene.

"Are you crying?" Penny asked

"N-no?" Sherman sniffled and rubbed his face, "Um, that was just...wow."

"Tell me about." Penny said, "All everyone talks about is that scene." The two continued to watch the film; Anna meets Kristoff and Sven, they travel up the mountain, avoiding wolves, and eventually meeting Olaf the Snowman. "You're gonna love this guy, Sherman." Penny told him. And so the snowman sang his song...

_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_  
_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._  
_A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand_  
_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._

"Ambitious little guy, huh?" Sherman laughed.

"He reminds me a lot of you, actually." Penny blushed.

"Is that so?" Sherman smiled at Penny, "I was just thinking how you are just as cute as Anna."

"Oh you, stop that!" Penny punched Sherman's arm playfully. In no time, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf approached Elsa's palace. Sherman and Penny watched Olaf unknowingly walk into a giant icicle protruding from the side of the mountain.

"Look at that, I've been impaled!" Olaf said optimistically, sending Sherman and Penny into a sprawl of laughter. They proceeded through the film; Elsa inadvertently freezes Anna's heart, Kristoff takes her to his Troll family, where Grand Pabbie explains an act of true love will thaw her heart.

"If I ever get a frozen heart, I know exactly who I should go to." Penny smirked at Sherman.

"M-me?" Sherman blushed, "Is it me?"

"Maybe." Penny flirted. Next, Hans forcefully retrieves Elsa from her palace, and a brokenhearted Kristoff delivers Anna back to Hans.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there that loved you." Hans sneered at Anna.

"WHAT?!" Sherman sprang to his feet and exclaimed, "Hans, you jerk!"

"Sherman, quiet!" Penny panicked, "If we wake up my parents we're dead."

"Right, sorry." Sherman sat back down, "But...seriously?!"

"Yeah, Hans _is a jerk." _Penny frowned, "Disney did a great job hiding his true nature though. I never thought he was the actual bad guy."

"And I thought that old guy from Weasel Town was bad." Sherman said. The two laughed a bit, knowing how the Duke of Weselton hates his kingdom's name being mispronounced. With Hans revealing himself to be the main antagonist bent on ruling Arendelle, he leaves Anna to freeze to death and orders Elsa's execution. Sherman's eyes were glued to the television, eager to see the conclusion. Olaf rescues Anna and she makes her away across the frozen fjord to Kristoff, who is well on his way to her. Hans prepares to kill Elsa, but Anna steps in and freezes up completely, destroying Han's sword on impact and sending the rotten Prince falling backward. Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf mourn the apparent death of Anna, much to Sherman's sadness. However, Anna suddenly thaws, her sacrifice for her sister being an act of true love. With that, Elsa thaws Arendelle and Anna punches Hans into the ocean, which made Sherman grin. Then commenced the epilogue; Anna and Kristoff become a couple, Hans gets arrested for treason, Olaf survives summer with a personal flurry, and Elsa opens the gates forever. Sherman loves happy endings, and Frozen's definitely warmed his heart. The credits appeared and Demi Lovato sung her version of "Let it Go".

* * *

"Wow, Penny." Sherman said, "You're right. Frozen _is _awesome. In fact, it's pretty FANTASTIC!" There was no response, "P-Penny?" Sherman looked over and found the blonde girl resting her head on Sherman's shoulder, sound asleep. How did the boy not notice until now? _"Gee, I guess that movie tired her out after all. I wanted to talk more about the movie with her, too." _Sherman frowned, _"Oh well, there's always in the morning." _Sherman turned off the Blu-ray player, television, and living room lights. Because Penny was out like a bulb, Sherman had no choice but to carry Penny upstairs to her room, similar to how Kristoff carried Anna back to the castle. Thankfully for Sherman, Penny did not weigh much. Sherman opened Penny's comforter and gently placed her on the bed, folding the comforter over her body afterward. Sherman could not help but stare at Penny as she slept, not in a creepy manner, only because she looked so peaceful in her slumber. "Goodnight, Penny." Sherman whispered, softly brushing her hair over her ear, "You probably can't hear me, but thanks for showing me _Frozen_, no wonder it's your favorite movie. It's beauty matches yours." Sherman felt like that was a cheesy one-liner and thanked the heavens that Penny was not awake to hear it. With that behind him, Sherman crept to his sleeping bag across the room and crawled inside for night-night. Unbeknownst to Sherman, Penny was blushing, having heard everything he said.

_"Goodnight, Sherman."_

**The End**

**_**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot despite the rushed and fluffy ending. If you think there is something I could add more to the ending, just give me a shout. Again, **I would like to thank user HAFanForever, check out her magnificent Frozen stories. **Feel free to review and/or favorite. On the meantime, check out my MPaS one-shot collection "The Six of Us" and my other MPaS stories "Ice Skating", "You Saved My Life", and "Payback". Cheers!**_**


End file.
